Only You
by HyperPenguin
Summary: The progress between the two remaining Wardens relationship is put on hold when one misinterprets the others sudden friendship with another as something more.


Bioware owns Dragon Age and all characters. I just wish I did.

* * *

Alistair sighed to himself in frustration. He was such an idiot when it came to love. He could kill hundreds of darkspawn but when it came to _her_ he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her how he truly felt. He'd given her a rose before but that doesn't even come close to his true feelings.

He began to ponder that moment. She seemed to like it and he even remembers a slight blush creep onto her face when he told her how special she was. He smiled at the thought, how he'd love to see that shade of pink spread across her gorgeous face again. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she was talking to him.

"You okay Alistair?" she asked.

"Yes, fine just... tired" he lied. He wasn't close to being fine he had so many things going on through his mind lately. Eamon wants to make him king. How could he be king if he couldn't even tell the woman he loved how he felt? Some king he would be. That's his other problem, the thought of being king is terrifying enough, but she is really the thing that concerns him. The look that she gave he knew she knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"I'll be okay I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now, maybe later." She nodded content with his answer.

"Well I'm going to bed. Will you be okay on watch tonight?" He simply nodded still lost in his thoughts. She bid him good night and walked toward her tent.

Once inside she began rummaging through her bag finding what she'd been looking for, the rose Alistair gave her. She was surprised that it wasn't completely withered by now, but a few petals stilled remained. She stroked it lightly smiling as she lifted it to her nose to smell it. It amazed her how such a simple gift he'd given her could make her so happy. She laid down and placed the flower next to her. She let out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep a smile on her face.

Alistair sat leaning against a tree quite bored. He knew the group was safe they didn't run into any darkspawn, bandits, or monsters earlier that day. Someone keeping watch seemed rather pointless. He knew it had to be done though, besides this gave him time to sort out his thoughts.

They'd been traveling for some time now toward Orzammar from Redcliffe after reviving the Arl, making only few stops to eat and set up camp. During their travels these past couple days Alistair couldn't help but notice his fellow Warden's growing relationship with the assassin.

Alistair sees the way he flirts with her and she does it right back! Just earlier that day that damn crow placed his hand on her thigh stroking it lightly when she complained that it was bothering her. It sickened Alistair to watch, but he knows it isn't his place to tell her who can and can't touch her. So instead he just gave the crow a look that just screamed, "I hate you". All he Zevran in response was smirk and continue stroking her leg.

Leliana tossed and turned for what felt like the hundredth time that night. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing in defeat she got up and left her tent to find Alistair with a frustrated look spread across his face. She smiled, _Probably thinking of her_, Leliana thought to herself.

Alistair was so engrossed with his thoughts he didn't notice her approaching. She stood no more than three feet ahead of him and still didn't notice.

"Ahem!" He looked up, "Oh, hi Leliana. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep is all. You're supposed to be keeping watch yet here I can stand in front of you and you don't even notice. That's a bit scary."

"I've just been thinking. I've had so much on my mind lately I can hardly focus on anything anymore."

"Well that's no surprise you've been moping around all day hardly talking to anyone. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alistair sighed, "So… you're female, Leliana, right?"

Leliana laughed as she sat down near Alistair, "I am? That's news. When did that happen?"

"Look I just want some advice. What should I do if… if I think a woman is special and-"

"You want to woo her? Here's a good tip, you shouldn't question her about her femaleness."

Alistair couldn't help but smile, "Alright yes. Good point."

"Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"

His smile faded. "Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female."

"It adds to your charm Alistair. You are a little awkward, it is endearing."

"So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that?"

"Just be yourself. You do know how to do that don't you?"

"Well I suppose but… but what if there's … another man. Who is more…" Alistair trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"More what? Cunning? Flirtatious? Elvish?"

"Experienced."

"Experienced?" Leliana stared at him. "Experienced. You're worried that Zevran is more experienced than you? In what aspect might I ask?" She had to hold back her smile. Was he really worrying about sex already even if they weren't together?

Alistair blushed realizing what he just said. "No no no no! I didn't mean it like that. I meant he knows way more about romance and wooing girls."

"Zevran might be charming, handsome, and too flirtatious for his own good, but you have nothing to worry about Alistair. He is nothing but that. All he really wants is to sleep with her." Alistair's face hardened and was about to speak. But she put her hand up, "Let me finish. Yes all he really wants is to sleep with her because that's all he has ever done. He doesn't really seem like the long time commitment guy. More like a one night stand. And she knows that, she isn't stupid. Sure she might flirt back, but that's only natural. Women love being flirted with it makes us feel special. But she wouldn't sleep with Zevran, she isn't the type of girl to just sleep around with men that don't promise any sort of future."

Alistair was speechless he didn't know what to say. All of the things Leliana said made sense, but he still had a feeling of uncertainty in his chest. He just stared at his feet feeling stupid and unconsciously pulled the grass up from the ground.

Leliana just smiled she knew it was a lot to take in. "Alistair I'm going to go to bed, but know if you ever need to talk about things I'm here for you."

As she started to get up she was surprised by the sudden pull on her arm, "Wait", Alistair said he looked up and met her gaze.

He looked so lost and confused. "Do you think… think you could help me? Just oh I don't know… give me some advice on woman?"

She smiled. "Of course I can give you all the advice you want. How about later though? I'm getting a little sleepy."

He smiled and nodded, "Of course. Thank you Leliana." She bid him goodnight and finally got the rest she so desperately wanted.

Alistair felt confident for once in his life. _Maybe there's some hope after all_.

These past few days she's noticed that Alistair and Leliana have been spending a lot of time together. First it was just little chats along the road when they were traveling, but when they became longer and more frequent conversations at camp separated from all the others she began to worry. Eventually she decided to go up and talk to them, but instantly regretted it.

Leliana and Alistair looked deep into their conversation, but she didn't care she wanted to get to the bottom of this, "Hey guys", she interrupted. Silence quickly fell as they both looked at her. Leliana's gaze hardened and Alistair looked embarrassed.

"Hello…" Alistair replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. She smiled he was so cute when he did that. She tried to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her. His eyes were looking in so many different directions and wouldn't connect with hers.

She looked towards Leliana whose gaze still hadn't faded, "Did you need anything?", Leliana said with a rather harsh tone.

Her eyes widened she'd never known Leliana to behave so harshly.

"Oh… um no I guess I'll just go… sorry." And with that she quickly ran off. She felt like a complete fool.

"What was that about?" Alistair asked.

"I think she might have been eavesdropping. I didn't want her to catch on." She simply stated.

She needed time to think and be alone. But Zevran wouldn't grant her that wish. Immediately after her little quarrel with Alistair and Leliana, Zevran showed up.

"Why do you look so distressed my dear? Your face is too beautiful to wear such features."

She sighed she's been told so many times in her life that she was beautiful. Whether it was suitors her mother desperately tried to get her to marry or just random men trying to entice her during their journey, but it just didn't seem to mean anything anymore. She knew she had some qualities that men might find appealing, but she's never wanted a man to be interested in her solely because of her looks. She wanted a man to love her for who she really was, not just a pretty face. "I don't want to talk about it Zev."

"Hm? If that is what you wish. However, might I suggest that you just relax."

"And how do you suggest that I do that?"

"My thought is this, we retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She asked incredulously.

"If you mean to ask whether or not there might be more than a massage involved, allow me simply to say that you won't be disappointed with any of the techniques I've picked up over the years."

"Zevran… I don't know about this…"

Zevran chuckled, "What is there to fear, my Grey Warden? You deserve a little fun, do you not?"

She glanced towards Alistair and Leliana and saw them laughing together over something and sighed. "I'm sorry Zevran, but… there's someone else."

He followed her gaze and saw Leliana laughing with Alistair. He looked at her face once more and saw sadness, pain, and jealousy. Then he realized she cared for Alistair more than he originally thought. "Ah I see my mistake. If you however decide to change your mind you know where I shall be." He gave her a provocative smirk and walked off.

She heaved another long sigh and walked towards the forest having even more things to worry about.

She walked for what felt like hours going nowhere in particular enraptured with her thoughts. She didn't blame Alistair for falling for Leliana. She was very friendly, pretty, and not to mention a way better cook than she was. But it still hurt her to think about it, she had hoped Alistair would return her feelings.

He was the first person to make her smile and laugh after her family was murdered. Then when all Grey Wardens were also gone Alistair became the only consistent thing in her life. A single tear escaped from her eyes. More came quickly after and before she knew it she was silently sobbing to herself trying desperately to not let the others hear her. Throughout their journey she has tried not to cry. She only allowed herself to cry one time after her family died and ever since then she has been strong, but now here she was crying over a stupid boy.

When dinner was ready the party formed into their usual circle around the fire except they were missing one vital member, their leader.

"Where is she?" Alistair asked. When no one seemed to know Alistair began to panic.

"Assassin what did you do with her?" Alistair demanded.

"What makes you suspect that I did anything?" Zevran replied casually.

"Well I don't know maybe because you tried to kill her before." Alistair replied dryly.

"Last I saw she was in a rather dreary mood and went off into the forest to think."

Without replying Alistair got up and went off into the forest. After a couple minutes of searching Alistair started fearing the worse. What if she was attacked? What if she was kidnapped? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to remain calm.

She was a strong woman she wouldn't be brought down so easily. Her strength was one of the things Alistair loved about her, no matter what she was always levelheaded. Eventually he heard a quiet sob in the distant. Although he had never heard her cry before he knew it was her and the sound made his heart yearn to comfort her. He slowly made his way towards her trying to think of something to say, but everything Leliana had taught him in the past few days just seemed to vanish.

She heard someone coming and started to panic. While wiping the tears from her eyes she realized she knew who it was. She'd recognize those fumbling footsteps anywhere. "Alistair what are you doing here?" she asked trying her best to remain calm. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I… you weren't at dinner and I started to worry." He looked at her and felt his heart break.

It was obvious she was crying even if he hadn't heard it before, he could tell by the way she looked. She had red circles around her eyes, and he could still see moisture around her cheeks. And the look in her eyes, she looked so miserable and confused. He wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy again. He never wanted her to have to feel this way again. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go for the rest of his life.

"Are you okay?" He mentally slapped himself and felt like an idiot the moment the words came out. Of course she wasn't.

She was afraid to look up she could feel the intensity of his gaze without even looking at him. She sighed and shook her head.

He knelt down next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shuddered at his touch and felt tingling down her spine. How could such a simple touch make her feel that way? She couldn't take it anymore great drops fell from her eyes, the heavy rainclouds in her mind let loose.

He began to stroke her back comfortingly, "Shh it's alright. I'm here for you."

The tears just kept coming she wanted to believe him, but she knew he wouldn't be there in the way she desired. For a while they both just sat there, her crying and him stoking her back. Alistair sighed, seeing her like this made him feel like crying too. He stopped stoking her back and gave in to his earlier desire to hold her. It was an awkward backwards hug at first until she turned around accepting his embrace leaning into his chest.

He held her tightly in his arms not wanting to let her go. She fit so perfectly. It was as if the Maker himself designed them specifically for one another. She felt the tears starting to slow and smiled feeling safe in his arms. She was simply lost in his embrace. She couldn't even remember what she was upset about. He made her feel so happy just being there holding her, she began to nuzzle his neck and trace patterns across his chest with her fingers.

Alistair drew back and gave her a questioning look. She snapped back into reality and realized what she had just done. "Oh! Sorry Alistair I didn't mean to... it's just that you were... and I-" She felt her face flush as she struggled to break away from his grasp. She stood up abruptly about to run away, but she felt a strong grip on her arm.

"And where did you think you're going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I..." She looked down not sure what to say.

"You think you can just cry in my arms, touch me like that, then run off?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I know you must be upset with me. I just got carried away and I wasn't thinking. Oh please don't be mad at me!" She desperately pleaded she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes once more.

He just stared at her in disbelief, "What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because… you and…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence it hurt too much to say out loud.

Alistair stood up letting go of the grasp he held on her arm. He tried to meet her gaze but she wouldn't look up at him. He lifted her chin up with his finger to force her to meet his gaze. "Me and what?" he asked.

She stared into his eyes and saw how concerned he looked, she could barely contain herself anymore. She closed her eyes and more tears streamed down her face. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. It felt as if something was caught in her throat restricting her from speaking. When she found the words they were no more than a whisper, "You and Leliana."

Alistair dropped his hand to his side and stared at her in astonishment, "Me and Leliana? What are you talking about?"

She observed his reaction and realized he looked just as confused as she was.

"Aren't you and Leliana together?"

His eyes widened in shock, "What? Maker no! What possibly gave you that idea?"

"You two have been spending so much time together lately and I just thought…"

Alistair laughed "Leliana and I together? No. That defiantly is _not_ going to happen."

She had never been more relieved in her life. She sighed and slapped her forehead, "Maker I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. You are a lot of things. But an idiot is not one of them."

She smiled, "Oh really? like what?"

"Well let's see you're strong, confident, kind, considerate, not to mention almost as quick witted as I." Alistair laughed again, but he laughed with his husky tone that made her knees go weak.

She blushed. How did he know how to say all the right things to get into her heart she wondered. She wanted to leap into his arms again. She was just ecstatic, but there was something that was still bothering her. "So… why have you been spending so much time with Leliana then?"

It was Alistair's turn to blush, "Oh well um… she was just uh… oh Maker how do I say this? I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven't know each other for very long, but I've come to care for you. A great deal, I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about… me?"

She didn't even answer him she just threw herself onto him and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't respond she backed away and looked at him questioningly. It took Alistair a moment to comprehend what just happened. But when he did he quickly wrapped his arms around her pressing their lips together once more.

It was wonderful the way his lips connected with hers. She felt as if she was floating. She couldn't focus on anything except the way Alistair lips felt against hers. His tongue was asking for entrance which she immediately obliged. Both their tongues frantically searched the others mouth and when they met again they battled for dominance. She moaned in pure bliss and could feel Alistair smile into their kiss when he heard it. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this, she was beginning to feel dizzy. She had to cling onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her world upright. This new feeling they both felt was incredible, but they could discuss it later for now they were both lost in the others gaze feeling their breaths mingle with one another.

"You know I've read stories before of lovers back at home... But none of them even come close to that. That was just-" she didn't finish her sentence as Alistair's lips captured hers again for another kiss.

"You know you never answered my question." She asked shyly.

"Hm?" Alistair said while stroking her hair just trying to relish the feeling.

"Why were you spending so much time with Leliana?" She looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"She had been giving me some advice on woman." Alistair replied.

"What?" She laughed at him. "You don't need any advice your perfect just the way you are."

Well I was worried that you had a thing for… the assassin."

"What? Me and Zevran? Are you crazy?"

"Well you thought Leliana and I were together." Alistair remarked.

"Mmm true. But it doesn't matter cause now you're mine now." She smirked.

Alistair was beaming he hasn't recalled a happier moment in his life. If he could change a moment in his life he wouldn't, he'd go through all the pain and suffering again as long as it led him to her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's only you I want."

* * *

Well that was my first fanfiction I've ever written.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be much appreciated! (:


End file.
